percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Leila
A few problems with this Character. Thanatos is the God of death. + Evil night is the same thing as night and we all know that Nyx has that. And Gods and Goddesses don't share being patrons of something. I'm not trying to be a jerk, Just pointing it out. Not the best character you've made. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 02:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes they do, There are several moon and night goddesses. There are a lot of gods and goddesses that do that. And I think it is one of her better characters. I am just saying :) نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 02:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Evil night, yeah, it's not really night itself. It's like the chaos and evil that night brings in a way... kind of hard to explain... قواعد هازل! Règles Hazel Φουντουκιά Κανόνες לוז כללים! Regras Hazel! Rialacha Hazel! Regole Hazel Lazda noteikumi! Hazel reglas... what they say? Hazel Rules! Duh! 19:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ~Nods~ I understand. Sorta like Full moons or something. Not a normal night. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm talking about Greek gods. In Greek Mythology they don't share being Patrons of something, and Not just in the Mythology, But in real life too. I understand now about the Evil night thing now, SO never mind about that. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 03:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) And I was talking about greek goddesses/gods. Artemis, Selene, and a few other all share the moon. But okays, نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 03:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to be a know-at-all or anything but...*coughs*... Correction, Selene is the titaness of the Moon, not goddess. But as we all know, she got floored during the 1st Titan war and is now rotting is Tartarus. That, or has faded. + Artemis took over Selene's job, they don't, and has never shared it. Just like kings and princes don't share being the ruler, the Prince completely takes over beign the ruler. Though their not Directly related, and it involved war...A lot of war Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 03:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'd fight back with something but I seriously don't feel like going on. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 15:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, gods do share. Hecate and Artemis are both gods of the moon. Apollo and Asclepius are both gods of healing. Don't get me started on prophecy (gods, alot of gods are gods of prophecy)... yeah... Gods, did I have a long signature... 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It's kind of wierd... and confusing.... yeah.... Thank you, Hazel. If you look up minor gods and goddesses you'll see that most of them share, alot. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ROFL! Yeah, You're mostly right. Now that I'm actually googling it. Well, Anyway, Hmmm...I should start wrighting the 4th chapter of The Game of Life for a Demigod. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 16:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the thing is pretty confusing... can't wait for the fourth chapter of TGoLfaD! Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 17:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HA! I've never seen the title like that before, TGoLfaD. LOL. Well at least I have one fan. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 02:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC)